


Home Is Where You Are

by BubbleSnake



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de DEMONICWINGS.Ils avaient 18 ans lorsqu’ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau.« Si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu ne m’aurais pas forcé à te tuer. Si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu aurais trouvé une autre solution. Si tu m’aimais vraiment…Tu ne m’aurais pas laissé seul. »





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Is Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529528) by [DemonicWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings). 



> Ce fandom me paraissait tellement vide qu'il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose... Profitez-en bien !  
> Oh, et vous pouvez aussi trouver cette histoire sur le site fanfic-fr.net !

« Je suis désolé Anna, je ne vais plus pouvoir te montrer ce magnifique rouge. »  
‘Connard. Je suis celui qui est devant toi mais tu es toujours en train de penser aux membres de ton clan. Et moi ?’  
« Et moi putain ? » se força à dire Reisi, mais Mikoto avait déjà disparu.

***

Ils avaient 18 ans lorsqu’ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau.  
Ils étaient dans le même lycée mais pas dans la même classe jusqu’à leur troisième année.  
Reisi ne voulait pas le voir, pour être honnête, pas après ce qu’il avait fait, mais Mikoto avait cherché la confrontation en premier alors il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Par contre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il devait prétendre que rien n’était arrivé avant.  
« Si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu ne m’aurais pas forcé à te tuer. Si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu aurais trouvé une autre solution. Si tu m’aimais vraiment…Tu ne m’aurais pas laissé seul. » dit Reisi en contenant sa rage.  
« C’est parce que j’avais confiance en toi. Je savais que tu ferais ce qu’il fallait, et puis j’étais mourant de toute façon. Y avait pas de mal à accélérer un peu les choses. » répondit Mikoto avec désinvolture, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Reisi était à ce point en colère.  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de tuer quelqu’un que tu aimes. Tu ne sais pas ce que j’ai ressenti quand j’ai dû enfoncer mon épée dans ton cœur. » Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Reisi, mais il refusait de les laisser couler, il refusait de montrer de la faiblesse, surtout devant lui. « Toi en particulier, tu n’as aucun droit de me juger alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que j’ai traversé après t’avoir tué. »  
A la suite de ces mots, il se détourna et commença à partir. Mikoto était si surpris qu’il se contenta de rester les bras ballants en regardant Reisi s’en aller. Et puis, soudain, il se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l’impression que s’il ne courait pas après lui maintenant, il le perdrait pour toujours. Il entoura les épaules de Reisi de ses bras et l’attira contre sa poitrine.  
« Suoh. Lâche-moi. »  
« Je suis désolé. Je suis…désolé. Je n’ai pas pensé… je n’ai pas pensé à ce que tu aurais à traverser, je me suis juste dit que tu serais assez fort. Je… Je suis désolée. » Mikoto regrettait maintenant. Il croyait connaître Reisi. Il avait cru que Reisi serait assez fort. Il… s’était trompé.  
« C’est bon alors lâche-moi. » Le timbre de Reisi était fatigué, comme s’il ne voulait plus se battre.  
« Non, je ne peux pas. » La voix de Mikoto se brisa et le cœur de Reisi se serra douloureusement à ce son. Mais il refusa de se laisser aller, il savait que la possibilité était faible, mais il ne voulait pas tenter ça. Il ne voulait pas encore subir la douleur de la perte d’un être cher, il ne pouvait pas.  
« J’accepte tes excuses maintenant, lâche-moi. »  
Mikoto le libéra aussitôt. « Donc ça va maintenant ? Tu ne me détestes plus ? »  
« J’ai dit que j’acceptais tes excuses. Je n’ai jamais dit que je te pardonnais. » Sa voix était froide, vide de toute émotion. Et il s’en alla. Mikoto l’aurait bien attrapé de nouveau mais Reisi avait l’air d’avoir besoin d’être seul, alors il le regarda simplement partir.  
Après ça, leur relation resta en l’état. Mikoto fixait toujours Reisi s’il était dans sa ligne de mire, ne cessant de le regarder que s’il quittait son champ de vision. De son côté, Reisi continuait à ignorer Mikoto, interagissant avec lui seulement si c’était nécessaire, et même là, il ne parlait pas plus qu’il ne le fallait. C’est comme ça que leurs vies lycéennes se finirent.

***

Ils se virent de nouveau que quelques années plus tard. Pendant ces années, ils n’étaient restés en contact, enfin, techniquement, Mikoto avait le numéro de Reisi, mais il ne l’appelait pas parce qu’il se disait que ça n’était pas ce que l’autre voulait. Jusqu’à ce jour fatidique où Seri vint voir Izumo.  
« Vous savez quoi ? Le capitaine va se marier. » Même dans cette vie, Seri reprenait parfois l’habitude d’appeler Reisi ‘capitaine’.  
« Quoi ? » Si Mikoto n’était pas réveillé avant, il l’était complètement à présent. « Quand, où, comment tu le sais ? »  
Seri le regarda bizarrement avant de lui sourire d’un air entendu. « Eglise Shizume dans 3 jours. En fait, il m’avait envoyé un mail avant de dire que c’était une erreur. Mais le capitaine ne fait jamais d’erreur alors je l’ai interrogé à ce sujet. Il semble que son père veuille qu’il épouse la fille d’une compagnie importante. Le mariage arrangé habituel entre familles influentes. »  
« A quelle heure ? » demanda Mikoto, presque suppliant.  
« Ça commence à 6 heures. »  
« Mikoto, qu’est-ce tu vas faire ? » s’enquit Izumoo.  
« Je l’ai laissé m’échapper avant, pas moyen que ça recommence. Pas sans me battre. »

*** 

La porte principale s’ouvrit juste au moment où Reisi allait dire ses vœux.  
Rouge. Ce fut la première chose qui attira son regard alors qu’il se tournait pour jeter un œil. Mikoto.  
Mikoto se tenait à l’entrée, scannant la pièce du regard, puis, dès qu’il posa les yeux sur Reisi, il commença à avancer. Après ce qui sembla des heures, il atteignit finalement l’autel. Reisi était sur le point d’ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais Mikoto le devança.  
« Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ce mariage, » répéta-t-il « c’est ce que tu veux ? »  
Reisi resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Mikoto viendrai déranger son mariage.  
« Si c’est ce que tu veux, alors je sortirai d’ici sans rien faire et tu pourras faire comme si tu ne m’avais jamais vu. »  
Reisi sortit de sa stupeur et demanda doucement : « Et si ce n’est pas ce que je veux ? »  
« Alors je t’emmène avec moi. Même si je devais me battre contre tous ces gens, je te sortirai d’ici. » affirma Mikoto, le regard déterminé.  
Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l’église mais Reisi pouvait uniquement voir l’homme devant lui. Le reste semblait avoir disparu. Au bout d’un moment, Mikoto lui parla de nouveau. « Alors ? »  
Reisi se tourna vers la femme à ses côtés, la femme qui aurait été son épouse à l’heure qu’il était si Mikoto n’était pas venu. Elle sourit et articula silencieusement ‘Suis ton cœur’. Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage non plus, se souvint-il. Elle avait quelqu’un d’autre mais elle était trop effrayée à l’idée de désobéir à ses parents.  
Reisi se tourna vers Mikoto et dit les quelques mots qui allaient changer sa vie pour toujours.  
« Non, je ne veux pas. »  
Les yeux de Mikoto s’adoucirent et sa bouche s’incurva en un petit sourire. « Okay. »  
Puis il attrapa la main de Reisi et l’éloigna de l’autel en direction de la porte. Les invités les regardaient tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.  
« Reisi ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! »  
Reisi réagit instinctivement, s’arrêtant presque pour répondre à son père. Mais Mikoto resserra sa prise sur sa main à ce moment-là, au point que Reisi ne pouvait pas dégager même s’il le voulait. Ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin, ses vies, il désobéit à son père et ne regarda pas en arrière. 

*** 

Même après qu’ils aient quitté l’église, Mikoto lui renait toujours la main et Reisi n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Il craignait de dire quelque chose qui énerverai Mikoto alors qu’il lui était reconnaissant d’avoir détruit son mariage. La femme était quelqu’un de bien, mais Reisi ne voulait pas se marier avec quelqu’un qu’il ne serait jamais capable d’aimer.  
« Comment tu as su ? » demanda Reisi une fois qu’ils furent dans la voiture de Mikoto.  
L’autre le regarda du coin de l’œil. « Awashima est venue un jour, c’est le premier truc dont elle a parlé. »  
« Pourquoi tu es venu ? » Reisi était curieux de savoir pourquoi Mikoto voulait empêcher son mariage.  
« Je ne voulais pas te perdre encore une fois. Fallait que j’essaye même s’il y avait une chance que tu ne viennes pas avec moi. » répondit rapidement Mikoto.  
« Je suis celui qui t’a repoussé quand même. »  
« Ha. Comme si j’allais te laisser me rejeter sans rien faire. En plus c’est de m’a faute si tu en es arrivé à prendre cette décision. » Il baissa la voix. « Je t’ai perdu une fois en te demandant de me tuer, pas moyen que je te perde encore. »  
« Et si je ne peux toujours pas te pardonner ? »  
« Alors j’essayerai dans la prochaine vie. Et si ça ne marche pas, dans la vie suivante et aussi celle d’après, je continuerai d’essayer encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tu me pardonnes. »  
« Idiot. »  
« Juste pour toi. » Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Mikoto brise le silence. « Qu’est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ? »  
Reisi sourit. « Si tu me trouves dans la prochaine vie, tu seras pardonné. »  
« Tu le promet ? »  
« Oui, une vie ne me suffira pas à te pardonner mais je devrai m’en contenter. »  
« Je te trouverai donc n’oublie pas ce que tu viens de dire Reisi. » Mikoto lui embrassa chastement les lèvres avant qu’il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. « De l’énergie. Pour tenir jusqu’à notre prochaine vie. »  
« Et si tu ne me trouve pas ? »  
« Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi. Je te trouverai, c’est évident. Même si je dois quitter ma maison pour aller dans un endroit super loin. »  
« Ne pars pas de chez toi si tu n’es pas assez âgé. Je ne veux pas qu’on m’accuse de t’avoir fait partir avant que tu sois un adolescent. »  
« Ouais, ouais. Tu t’es trompé par contre. Ma maison, ce n’est pas chez moi. »  
Reisi pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.  
« Chez moi, c’est là où tu es Reisi. Je sais ça maintenant. »  
Reisi se détourna, les joues rougissantes. « J’espère que tu ne seras pas aussi ringard que maintenant la prochaine fois qu’on se rencontrera. »

*** 

Ils avaient 20 lorsqu’ils se rencontrèrent cette fois.  
Ils étaient dans différents lycées dans cette vie, Reisi était né loin de Shizume City et avait décidé de rester là, pour voir si Mikoto allait vraiment le trouver. Il se disait qu’il ne serait pas fâché si Mikoto ne le retrouvait pas. Après tout, le Japon était immense, qu’elles étaient les chances pour qu’ils se rencontrent ?  
Reisi se tenait dans un parc, profitant de la brise qui lui caressait le visage lorsqu’il entendit une voix familière.  
« Trouvé. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir oublié ta promesse, Reisi. »  
Reisi se retourna et eut un petit sourire. Il n’aurait vraiment pas dû sous-estimer Mikoto. Des cheveux rouges flamboyants entrèrent dans son champ de vision, suivis par des yeux dorés et un visage dont il avait rêvé depuis toujours aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs.  
« Pour qui tu me prends ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses, » répliqua Reisi « Mikoto. »  
Mikoto sourit avec suffisance et se dépêcha de couvrir la distance qui les séparaient en faisant deux grands pas. Ses mains saisirent le visage de Reisi dès qu’il fut assez proche. Enfin, il se pencha jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ils se separèrent seulement lorsque leurs poumons vinrent à manquer d’air.  
Mikoto posa son front contre celui de Reisi. « Je suis rentré. »  
Reisi pouffa, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de sourire. « Bienvenue chez toi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà ! Est-ce que ça vous a plut ?


End file.
